Andrea Anders
| affiliation = Francisco Scaramanga (Formerly) | status = Deceased, shot by Scaramanga | role = Bond girl, Ally, Henchman | portrayed = Maud Adams | first_appearance = The Man with the Golden Gun (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Andrea Anders was the fictional mistress of professional assassin Francisco Scaramanga. The character appeared in the 1974 James Bond film The Man with the Golden Gun and was portrayed by Swedish actress Maud Adams. Andrea also appeared in the James Bond 007 tabletop role-playing game. Biography Background At the start of the film, Andrea is seen with Francisco Scaramanga, a famous assassin, on his private island in Red Chinese waters, first helping him dry off after a swim and then sunbathes with him. After the pre-title sequence, the plot for the story becomes clear: James Bond has been sent a note from Scaramanga, with a golden bullet engraved with '007'. As the plot unfolds it becomes clear that Miss Anders sent the note and the bullet hoping Bond would come and eventually kill Scaramanga. She considers Scaramanga a "monster" but she cannot just leave him because, according to her, people just don't walk out on him as he would kill her or have her killed. Hong Kong After watching the mysterious Miss Anders collect a shipment of Scaramanga's custom-made gold bullets from a casino in Macau, Bond follows her back to her hotel in Hong Kong and walks in on her as she showers. Startled, she opens the shower door and points a Beretta at him (Bond quips 'a water pistol?'). Demanding a bathrobe she escorts him out of the bathroom at gunpoint. As she makes a call to the reception desk, Bond lifts and opens the cigarette packet containing Lazar's bullets. Unnerved, she orders him to give them to her. He obliges and as he passes her the packet, he knocks the weapon from her hand and pins her to the bed. Bond proceeds to interrogate Andrea about her connection with Scaramanaga, threatening first to break her arm if she refuses and then slapping her when she proves uncooperative. She eventually reveals that she is his mistress and divulges his location for that evening; the Bottoms Up Club. Later that evening, after assassinating British scientist named Gibson, Scaramanga returns to his Junk moored in Hong Kong harbour. Andrea is in bed awaiting him looking uncomfortable. Drawing the golden gun from his jacket pocket, he sensuously caresses her arm and lips with the weapon, eliciting a fearful and repulsed response from the girl. Final meeting and death Later, while romancing fellow agent Mary Goodnight, Bond is visited by Andrea in his hotel room, where she says that she wants Scaramanga dead and she says that Bond can have anything that he wants as long as he kills him. Bond considers the solex agitator, and the young woman says that he can have it and her as well (saying she is not unattractive). She then changes into a light blue bathrobe which Bond admits is charming, and Anders turns off the light. Bond and Andrea kiss and 007 says that sending the bullet to MI6 was an inspiration. He then opens up her bathrobe, and drops it. It falls to the floor leaving her completely naked and the two of them engage in sex. That night, Andrea goes back to Scaramanga on his junk, on the pretence she has been to the cinema. Scaramanga demandingly asks where she has been, to which she replies 'it was a double feature' (still claiming she was at the cinema). As she puts away her jewellery in Scaramanga's safe, she sees the solex agitator and thinks of Bond. Suspecting she is up to something, Scaramanga enquires what she is doing, and his reply is 'I'm just putting my jewellery away'. The next morning, Bond meets Miss Anders at a Thai kick boxing match to pick up the solex, but upon arriving and finding that she is not replying, Bond finds that she has already been shot and killed after Scaramanga discovers her deceit. Scaramanga had shot her in such a manner that the bullet struck her heart but the entry wound was partially concealed by her jacket. Obviously searching for the solex after her murder, Scaramanga fails although Bond notices once Scaramanga comes and sits next to him that the solex had fallen out of her purse onto the floor, and Bond carefully guides it with his foot as Scaramanga says of Anders: "Forget the girl, she is replaceable". In the end, Andrea got her wish when Bond gunned Scaramanga down during a duel on his island. Alternate continuities James Bond 007 (role-playing game) Behind the scenes Maud Adams described the role as "a woman without a lot of choices: she's under the influence of this very rich, strong man, and is fearing for her life most of the time; and when she actually rebels against him and defects is a major step." The Man with the Golden Gun was the first of three Bond films in which Maud Adams appeared; in 1983, she played a different character, Octopussy, in the film of the same name. She would also later have a cameo as an extra in Roger Moore's last Bond film, A View to a Kill. Gallery Andrea anders- bikini.jpg|Andrea Sunbathing TMWGG-SHOWER.jpg|Andrea washes her hair. Andrea-anders-shower-6.jpg|Andrea whilst taking a shower Andrea_Shower_79.jpg|Andrea stops showering. 600px-Mwtgg-jetfire1.jpg|Andrea's water pistol 600px-Mwtgg-jetfire2.jpg|Andrea after Bond spies on her showering. GG14.jpg|Andrea wearing her bathrobe and pointing her gun at Bond TMWTGG - Bond and Anders drink to their new partnership.jpg|Bond and Miss Anders drink to their new partnership. Andrea being threatened by Scaramanga.jpg|Andrea being threatened by Scaramanga TMWTGG - Scaramanga, Miss Anders and the Golden Gun.jpg|Scaramanga caresses Anders with his golden gun. Andrea talking to Bondabout her evil lover.jpg|Andrea talks to Bond about Scaramanga Andrea Anders.jpg|Maud Adams as Andrea in a promotional photograph maudadams3.jpg|Andrea's shower robe. The-Man-With-the-Golden-Gun-487.jpg|Andrea in Bond's hotel room. bond-maud-adams-pa--9454642-.jpg|Maud Adams as Andrea in a promotional photograph GW310H201.jpg|Bond kisses Andrea. Trivia * Throughout the film, the character is simply known as "Miss Anders." * Andrea is the seventh woman that Bond fails to protect from death. References fr:Andrea Anders Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Man With The Golden Gun characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villain Affiliates Category:Henchmen Category:Allies Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:James Bond love interests Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swedes